sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Covenant College
Covenant College is an expansive university nestled into the hills of New Alderaan's Legacy Complex on Ord Mantell. It was developed in 15 ABY, and welcomes students of all species. Description Covenant College is nestled in the rolling hills to the north of New Alderaan; a varied collection of low buildings with a single gleaming spire that is the astronomy tower. The college has a peaceful, pedestrian atmosphere with many ground-level walkways and minimal vehicle traffic in the airspace or on the ground. The buildings - lecture halls, faculty offices, dormitories, and other college facilities - are surrounded by lush stands of trees, green lawns, and well-groomed gardens. For the enjoyment of all, there is a conservatory of exotic plants, a small plaza of cafes and eateries, and an outdoor auditorium with a retractable transparasteel dome in which open lectures, plays, and concerts take place in all seasons. Students of all ages and races attend class here, dressed in simple, culturally and racially appropriate garments in muted colors. Level of study and area of study are denoted by the 'cowl', a simple drapery worn about the shoulders or equivalent body part. Professors wear loose robes over their clothing and cowls or hoods that denote their rank and departments. The Auditorium This great auditorium is built of white stone and instead of rising above the College, it sinks down into the earth to the north so that the highest rows of seats are at ground-level. Designed for optimal visuals and acoustics, it has no 'bad' seats. Beyond and beneath the stage are the storage, dressing, and technical areas. The seats are comfortable, weather-resistant, and there are sections to accommodate all races. A retractable transparasteel dome rises up and slides into place in inclement weather. The Conservatory The conservatory is one of the few built in the old tradition, panes of thin, clear material set into a metal framework that is a work of art in itself. A small complex of domes and walkways and gazebos makes up the conservatory. The air within is always warm and moist. Small birds and insects known as pollinators of exotic blossoms are also kept within and their sounds are heard often. Dormitories The dormitories here are all co-ed, divided by year. Each house is small and personal holding a hundred students or less. Instead of being set away from the campus, dormitories are scattered in among the other buildings to create a greater sense of home and community within the College. Gardens The gardens of Covenant College are low hedge mazes and lush beds of flowering plants in which benches and water features are set to provide a perfect place to walk, relax, or study. Plaza Part of one of the larger buildings on campus, the plaza is something like a little mall. It is open and airy with plenty of seating and small shops and cafes that offer a wide range of foods and drinks. There is a little restaurant available, also, that has private seating. An occasionally rowdy pub, on a second level with a balcony overlooking the courtyard beyond, is a popular gathering place for students. Attire & Departments The various levels and areas of study are denoted by wearing a cowl. This simple drapery is a silk cloth approximately seven to twelve inches wide and of a length to be worn comfortably about the neck, or shoulders, or draped elsewhere prominently; never worn as belt or headpiece. It is sometimes sewn end to end with a single twist (as a mobius strip) for convenience of wear. White trim on all sides signifies undergraduate students, black for graduate students, and gold or silver for professors. While attending classes, undergraduate students at Covenant College wear loose garments such as tunic and pants or skirt, usually of undyed linen or similar colored natural fabrics. Acceptable colors are tan, taupe, and beige. A white under-blouse is permissible. Boots, shoes, and belts must be brown or tan. When students are not attending class, any reasonable clothing is acceptable. Excessive ornamentation outside of racial or cultural norms is frowned upon but it is understood that self-expression is a natural part of maturation. Graduate students at Covenant College wear loose garments such as tunic and pants or skirt, usually of dark brown linen or similar colored natural fabrics. Acceptable colors range from rusts to deep chocolate; students within a year or class often have their clothing made from the same fabric, for solidarity. A white under-blouse is permissible. Boots, shoes, and belts must be brown or tan. When students are not attending class, any reasonable clothing is acceptable and graduate students are expected to conduct themselves with a certain degree of dignity. Professors at the College have no dress code but, while lecturing and often simply while on campus, wear loose robes of black over their usual garments. A hood or cowl is expected with the robe, to indicate department and rank. Retired professors and professors Emeritus (those granted the title for their life experience as opposed to academic study) wear white robes. The professorial hood is a long, triangular (sometimes tasseled) hood of the same fabric as the robe, lined in the color of the department and edged one inch in gold or silver (senior or junior). Colors denote the following departments: * WHITE: Arts, Letters, Humanities * GREEN: Biological Sciences including Agriculture * YELLOW: Commerce, Business, Economics * CYAN: Education and Social Work * GREY: Engineering and Physical Sciences * BLUE: Fine Arts and Oratory * BLACK: Law and Law Enforcement * MAGENTA: Medicine and Healing Arts * PURPLE: Philosophy and Theology * RED: Public Administration and Foreign Service Category:Locations Category:Institutions